Japanese Pupils in the Worlds Military
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: Just as they got used to the idea of Personifications, they were ripped away from school, away from family and dumped on a island that doesn't even excist! According to the government. And whos this Belle? Ocs and simple requests wanted. Sequel to Russian Military in a Japanese School.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you everyone who read my ast story, The Russian Military in a Japanese school! This is a sequel! Ocs and Micronations and even pairing requests may be used. :D Depends on my mood :)**

* * *

Tamaki awoke in a small room, It wasn't really small but it was smaller than the rooms he was used to. He was lying on a soft bed, on top of the grey covers. There was four doors. Two were on the wall to the right, they were symmetrical to each other and must have been a wardrobe or cupboard. One of the others, right on the other side of the room, had a electric lock on it. The other , to the beds left ,had a plain locks on one side, and it didn't lock on this side so it must have been a bathroom. There was a small window, looking out to a large field and forest; if you looked closely you could see a tall wall at the other side of the trees.

He stood up cautiously, and went to the wardrobe to find it full of black, school like uniforms, only they looked like you could actually run in them. Black boots and a bag.

He slowly brought the bag to the bed and opened. Inside was a teddy, the same one that he constantly used in host club situations. He smiled, under it was a few photos and clothes. He looked at them, his mum, his friends, Haruhi. A tear slid down his cheek. He missed them so much

Then he heard Haruhi scream.

Ivan sat in his office, he had left the school soon after the arrest of the hosts. It was his turn to look after the school, which meant going back to the hosts and explaining everything. He hoped that Italy was also on duty. He wished so hard he nearly cried. Ever since he befriended the Italian he had found himself looking forward to world meetings, to business visits. Not that many countries knew about their friendship, they would proberly tear them apart.

"I thought of angels chocking on their halos, get them drunk on rose water..." The radio sang it's useless words. Ivan was chocking on stress, and I can tell you that was not rose water he was drinking.

Belle sat on her bed. She had nightmares again, they didn't really bother her when she was awake but at night everything she's done comes back ten times stronger. She wandered out of the electric door into a long grey corridor. She yawned, put her hands in her jeans pocket and wandered down the hall.

I woke up in a grey room, nothing much. My uniform was ruined, I must have fallen into the tea. I stood up and got changed into some of my clothes that happened to be in the cupboard. This is scary, were are the others! I glanced at the metal door, slowly walked to it, and swung it open

As I walked down quickly down the hall another girl walked in front of me. Were was I? Did she know? I rushed up behind her, she grabbed my arm before I could touch hers, threw me to the ground and stood over me. I screamed. I heard running down the hall, then the girl took a step left and Tamaki flew over were she was standing, kicking the air and landing beside my head.

"What are you doing to my Haruhi!" The girl looked up, her dull eyes stared right into Tamaki sempies.

"I thought she wanted to attack me." Then she walked off, not even apologising  
"Belle!" We turned to see Ivan running down the hall after the said girl.  
"Ivan!" We questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
He was out of breath. "It's my turn to look over the island.  
"What Island?" I stood up.  
"Ok, this is Pangaea alpha, an Island owned by every country in the world, that's why it doesn't have a personification. It's used as a worldwide base for people that discover the personification of Nations or show such promising skill for military or Political use. I like to call it Work away from work, da?" Ivan smiled at his young friends, who stared back.

* * *

**OOOOOH!  
Wait for it... Review and Request! I will take any thing from ~ Can Italy be in it to OMG Belle Should totally snog such and such. NOT Belle is my Oc and wont be snogging anyone- that is my promise as part of DADD! (Dads against daughters dating.) However I will take requests- someone once requested that the nations have a fight scene!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Schools a b****! There I said it! I can't write this because of homework and lessons and stupid stuff :'( **  
**Ok Im sorry School I know your trying to do whats best for me but- I want to write and have my followers worship me in all my glory.**  
**Sorry this is late, please accept this and send in your ideas!  
I do not own Hetalia- yet.**

* * *

" it seems we are in some kind of school." Kyoya stated as the group sat at the cafeteria table  
"Your right! Me and Usa- chan both got timetables!" Mori nodded to confirm this fact.  
"Yeah we got timetables too, but there all super boring." Koaru leaned on his brother and ate his meal.  
"Actually I would be surprised if they were boring. This is a military base as well so the classes must be rather challenging."

"Ha look a bunch of idiots got in!"  
"Look that guy looks like a girl!"  
"That's because I am a girl!"  
Silence echoed across the hall.  
"I am Kyoya, I was the one that figured out the existence of personifications. My friends here sadly found out other ways."  
"Are you gay?"  
"Sadly not, I am from a rich family in Japan."  
"Hey if the host club doesn't exist anymore, then I don't have any debt to pay off right?"  
You would have paid to see Kyoyas face just then.

The room continued it usual chatter, then it suddenly stopped. Everyone was quiet as a tall girl entered the room. She had changed into her uniform and sat down with a lunch. No one spoke.  
"Belle! You still haven't apologised for knocking my Haruhi over!" Tamaki stood up and walked to the girl, the room stared. Especially when Tamaki was sent flying.  
Honey went to defend his friend by attacking this girl but ended up just like Tamaki,

"Wait! I thought Honey was a champion!"the twins spoke in perfect sync  
"Your right, he is. Why would the military let that into a competition."

P.E

The host were left behind in Laps. And in combat they were complete failures, except our two experts that was put at the top of the class.  
Tamaki practised kicking with the twins, who did a much better job than them, when there was a scream.  
Everyone turned to look at the teacher and the girl. The girl had a sword right through her arm, she pulled it put instantly. The scary part was not the in guru but how everyone could see it repairing itself really fast.  
That's when she was dragged out.

"She could be a country !"

"No we would have recognised her from the meeting." They stopped talking as the girl came out of Ivan's office and walked away.

They took her place.

"Hey Ivan how are you? Must suck having so much work."

"Da, stayed in Japan too long so it all piled up and I'm fine."

"Ivan is Belle a country?"

He hesitated. Then looked up.

"Nyet."

"We saw her heal."

"That doesn't make her a country. Would you please leave, I have work to do." And with that they left their so called friend.

"Boss, what's going on? I have this ache in my heart. What's happening to our government?"

"Don't worry Russia its all under control now, there's terrorist messing up our system. We have lost a few files and maps but that's it."

"I don't think it is..."

"Germany! I came to see you! Germany?"

Italy ran in and screamed at the sight of his friend on the ground.

"G-Germany..."

"Italy... "

A week later the majority of the countries had gathered to discuss their issues.

"We're are these bad guys from?" America asked quietly.

"Not me..." England replied, his head against the table.

" Not me aru." China spoke, his hand rubbing his burning chest.

"Nyet none of us, I know who did it."

* * *

**dun dun duuuuun**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont even have to explain why I am late in Puplishing- SCHOOL O.O I know we all hate it but don't worry it will pass.**

* * *

The twins were devastated. Not only was their beds in different rooms but the rooms were at two different sides of the hall! This of course erupted in the Cafeteria.

"Hikaru! What will we do!"

"Shh Kaoru it's alright."  
"Heh gaaaaaaay!"

The two slowly turned to the boy, still hugging.

"You do know about the host club we were in right."  
"Apparently you don't know the merits of having a pair of twins in a club like that." Koaru slowly slipping away from his brother. The two made their way to some girls. Hikaru started,  
""Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."  
"And in our case because we're twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing ."  
"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" The girls blushed as Hikaru leaned down on their chairs. Koaru did the same as he spoke.  
"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." The two looked at each other. "Hikaru what are we going to do now!" Tears coming to the younger ones eyes.  
"We could always play a game, that always takes you mind of things."  
"Hikaru! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
The girls died in the process of watching this.

"Russia, what do you mean by you know?"  
"One of us is getting stronger, and thinks no-one noticed."

"Russia that is not useful! Tell us now!"  
"Nyet, I can't tell you. It may not be true. I have to see for myself."

"Well hurry up! We are all in danger."

"Haruhi- We don't get to spend much time together anymore." Tamaki stood before the girl looking down like a puppy that's been told off.  
"We don't really have a choice. We have school and rules, plus all the homework."  
"Will you come on a walk with me. So we can forget everything."  
"Yeah, I don't see why not, but please remember the homework."

"Remember when you joined the host club, you were so cute!" Tamaki skipped through the forest. They hadn't seen any cameras here but there was proberly hundreds trained on them at that exact second.  
"Yes. I can, you all said I was a guy then kept fighting to keep me in the club."  
"Yeah. That was the day when I decided I like you."  
"Really? If I remember rightly you went around telling everyone I was your daughter."

"I wanted to protect you."  
"By joining D.A.D.D."  
"What?"  
"Dads Against Daughters Dating. I joined a different Dadd by the way. Daughters against dumb Dads."

"That so mean!" Tamaki sat in the emo tree corner.

Alfred ran down the hall, stumbling every so often. Using the walls to keep himself upright,  
The president was dying - and he was going to find the murderer.  
He fell through the white doors into a circular room, his heart burning. He looked up - shocked.

Donald. His best friend stood there with a gun in his hands, looking down at it in confusion.

"Why? Donny he was the president!"

"I-I don't know."

**Donald Smith**

**Top Secret Intelligence**

**Has knowledge of (Classified)**

**Trained in Pangaea Alpha**

**Born in Houston 21 July 1982**

**No recent missions.**

"Nothing... Donald was a top trusted agent. He was a full on American, sure he told said his nationality was Pangaean but then allot of the pupils there do!  
He had no way of communicating with terrorist; this must have been his own choice. Iggy, dude I'm confused, you said something on this was special."

"Alfred you git my names Arthur! And if you had any sort of brain left you would have noticed that all the recent terrorist are from Pangaea Alpha!"  
"What! No that can't be... Why would they want to do that?"  
"America, I know you're a young country so I will tell you this. If a country is in need, they have strong military and are ready to go to war, and they are desperate- They can edit the will of their people."

"What!"

"When you had your civil war you would pretend you were speaking to Lincon, right?"  
"Right..."  
"You told him not to give up, and he didn't even though you never actually spoke to him."

"Shit!"

"All the pupils think they are Pangaean, giving Belle direct access to there minds."

"We're screwed."  
"Yes we all are."

* * *

**Please don't forget to review or request o.o Send me your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4 The end of this Series

**I am so sorry for not Updating. I will write a sequel to this but right now my writing style has become **** and I don't want to torture you so Im ending it here. So sorry :( but hey! There are still over fics out there that need your support, If you write your own fics then you know how much people love reviews, so please truthfully review every story you find! Thank you so much for always being there for me. I am trying out for a newspaper club and these two fics will helpfully be the key to the role of Editor.**

* * *

The host club ran down the halls, they had heard screaming. Where was all the pupils?  
Tamaki ran out in front with Kyoya at the back, around halls, past so many doors, the noise got louder only this time it was joined by gunshots and metal hitting metal. They froze when they got to their destination.

Blood spattered against the Tarmac, pupils throwing themselves at soldiers- The armed men were losing against these children; however that wasn't what made the group stop.  
The countries were fighting with the soldiers, some with guns sniping off the little buggers and others getting into the action with a sword or kitchen utensil, It was strange how the fight scene was circular, like the pupils were protecting something. Every so often a small blur shot out the circle taking a swipe at the countries or soldiers then returning to its original place.

The countries mowed down the pupils, they were only humans. The twins lost sync, Kyoya just stared. Tamaki cried into Haruhis' blazer. Mori had already dragged Honey away.  
It was horrible to watch, yet they couldn't stop. The people they knew were getting slaughtered by their friends. They watched as Ivan took a swing at a teens leg. Blood spewing everywhere and the child falling to the ground. Japan ran to the centre and they saw something red gush into the air.  
Matthew camouflaged and crept after Japan and Alfred was sniping people off with his hand gun. Arthur was chanting something. Italy was at the back defending himself with a flag pole, while his brother threw knifes at anyone that came to close.

Chaos reigned over the small plot. The red was soon becoming brown, and the blue above was now red as the sun left the sky. All that was left was the countries and a small girl with short brown hair and a stripy hoodie. She was holding a long axe as if it was a bat. Swinging at the countries, but it soon stopped. She was punched in the face, handcuffed and shipped away. Leaving an empty building and a group of pupils. The countries left, their heads hung low.

Everyone cried. Except a small girl in a stripy hoodie. She was still had land, people will come back and she will be strong again.

* * *

**Please review for the last time, thank you so much. Goodbye.**


End file.
